


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Czernsgiving, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Henry and Noah go on a date to look at Christmas lights
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Henry Cheng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Cznernsgiving 2020





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by request for someone on tumblr and to fill the prompt for Czernsgiving 2020, Day 2: "Can I hold your hand?"

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Noah asked, his shoulder bumping against Henry’s as they walked through the festive light displays. “Dating a ghost?”

Henry bumped him back, the backs of their hands brushing, and smiled. Henry had the best smile. Henry was immensely photogenic, with the sparkling rainbow of lights twinkling behind him he looked like he belonged on a Christmas card. He was even wearing a Christmas sweater, one that matched Noah’s. Although, their sweaters were black with red letters that spelled out ‘STRANGER’ on Henry’s chest and ‘THING’ on Noah’s. Over the letters were tiny strands of blinking lights that had been hand sewn by Blue. Henry claimed to hate the tacky sweaters but Noah loved them. It felt very on brand for them.

“I’m not dating _a_ ghost,” Henry said. He moved in front of Noah and cupped the side of Noah’s face – Noah’s ghost powers hid the damage but they both knew it was there. “I’m dating _you_. And you just happen to be a ghost.”

Noah rolled his eyes but leaned into Henry’s touch. Henry was wearing soft, wool gloves. His touch was warm and it made Noah shiver. Noah didn’t think too hard about that, about the strange ways he interacted with the world.

“Cold?” Henry asked.

Noah shrugged. He was always cold.

Henry’s smile was a little sad but it didn’t dim his inner glow. He removed his hand from Noah’s face and held it out with exaggerated ceremony.

“Can I hold your hand?” he asked, and even did a courtly type bow like he was asking Noah to dance.

Noah took Henry’s hand in his and Henry laced their fingers together. Warmth seeped in, moving from his hand to his wrist to his arm to his whole body. It was electrifying and soothing at the same time.

“You have nice hands,” Noah said softly. “Our hands fit together really well, don’t they?”

Henry beamed. “They do.”

They walked along, admiring the trees strung with thousands of lights, the artful displays, even the slightly garish version of the North Pole.

“Reminds me of Vegas but more wholesome,” Henry mused as they wandered by a vibrant manger scene with, inexplicably, a disco ball lighting the way to baby Jesus.

“I’ve never been,” Noah replied. He hadn’t been to a lot of places.

Henry squeezed his hand. “Let’s watch the Ocean movies later. That will be Vegas enough.”

Noah liked that idea.

“Oh!” Noah added. “And we can have a dance party listening to The Killers and Panic! At the Disco.”

Noah bounced on his toes. Sure, he was a Blink-182 fan for life – and _afterlife_ – but he loved The Killers and Panic, too. He’d even seen them in concert, back when they were _new_ and shimmering with potential, just like him.

“Okay, but we’re definitely going to have to project the music videos on the wall while we dance.” Henry and Noah locked eyes and exchanged eager grins before saying in unison, “ _Brendon Urie_.”

“We can dress up, too,” Henry continued. “You know I love a good excuse to dress up.”

“You were the most magnificent Madonna this Halloween,” Noah agreed.

They continued plotting and planning their dance party, Henry building it up and up. Noah loved it. Henry was always bursting with good ideas, and he had the energy and commitment to see them through.

That’s why they were on this date in the first place. While Noah enjoyed being with Henry, he felt shy about going out. This wasn’t like sharing a crowded booth at Nino’s, where he could fade into the background, or sharing a pew at St. Agnes where, most of the time, none of the parishioners noticed him. Right here, right now, he was _very_ visible. He was with Henry Cheng. Whether people knew him or not, their attention gravitated to the lively, stylish, and good-looking boy. And once their gaze was caught, they couldn’t help but see Noah too.

“Noah?”

Noah shook his head and focused on Henry. He hadn’t looked away but somehow his thoughts had still wandered.

“Yes?”

“Do you mind if I get a hot chocolate?” Henry was shivering slightly, despite his layers and gloves and cute hat.

“Go for it.” Noah drifted along beside Henry as they joined the line for the hot chocolate vendor. Five different options were listed on a chalkboard sign: classic hot chocolate with marshmallows, peppermint, spicy, white chocolate, and caramel. Henry got the peppermint, which came with a soft peppermint stick that slowly dissolved in the hot chocolate.

“So,” Henry said after taking a careful sip, “we’ve got a dance party to plan, as well as a solstice gathering, a Christmas gift exchange, and a New Year’s Eve party.” He took another drink and smiled. “Good thing I have you here to help me.”

“The Ghost of Christmas Present at your service,” he said, saluting Henry.

Henry’s answering laugh was like the pealing of silver bells, beautiful and joyful. Noah leaned in, smelling the mint and chocolate on Henry’s breath. His gaze slid from Henry’s dark eyes to his soft pink lips and back up.

Henry squeezed Noah’s hand and pulled him in, closing the distance between them. The kiss was gentle and sweet, barely more than the press of lips, but Noah felt it, his lips tingling. He could taste sweet peppermint and chocolate and _Henry_.

Henry pressed their foreheads together, the tips of their cold noses brushing. He breathed softly, in and out, his breaths warming Noah’s skin.

“See?” Henry said quietly. “It’s not weird at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
